MY STUPIDLY AWSOME BOSS
by CelestialFirexFlamingKeys
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia a girl with a hardknock life fell inlove with the richest man in all Fiore. But for some reasons she ended up working as his personal maid(in later chapters). That didnt bother them at all until some Lisanna girl came from England saying that she want to marry Natsu.


MY STUPIDLY AWSOME BOSS

Chapter 1:

Normal POV

Lucy is an 18 yrs old girl with a hardknock life and a prideful father who wont take a job.

Lucy was once like a princess living in a luxury life with everything she needs. But all of those were gone by the time that her father's business went bankrupt. Lucy is now holding a calculator, counting the total of her reant, food money and for her fathers debt. Lucy is really pissed that her father wont take even a single job for his daughter or even a help for his huge debt. Lucy was thankful that she has a 4 year scholarship in collage, it helped her a lot.

Lucy just finished calculating and looked at her watch.

"HOLY MAVIS i'm gonna be LATE!" as she ran through the door without eating

She ran and ran until she reached school. PANT PANT

she ran to her locker and noticed that some pink-headed idiot is running towards her and bumped to her

they both fell on the ground

"HEY WATCH IT" the pink-headed boy yelled at her

"NO, YOU WATCH IT! AND DONT YELL AT ME LIKE YOUR SOME BOSS OR WHATEVER!" she yelled back

"you know what? you could just shut up, go away, dont ruin my school's first day and cry to your mommy!" Natsu yelled again

Lucy widen her eyes and for some reason tears began to flow. Natsu stood there confused of why is she crying.

"maybe i was harsh on her?" he thought

"hey, are you...okay?" asked Natsu

Lucy clenched her fist and ran away while Natsu just stood there confused

Natsu had gone to his class room and "wooh! i thought i was late" Natsu said

"Oi Flame-brain! your just lucky today! our homeroom teacher said that he'll be late for 15 mins" Gray said

-15 minutes has past-

"Good morning class, we have a new student today!"teacher Macao said

"hello, im Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you" Lucy introduced herself

Natsu went shock "that was the girl just a while ago" he thought

"you can sit beside Mr. Dragneel" Macao pointed out

Lucy sat beside Natsu. Natsu, on the other hand kept stealing glances from her

"stop it" Lucy said

"oh shit! she noticed" he thought

Natsu threw a piece of paper at her

she opened it and it says

"Hi! im Natsu! sorry about earlier :D "

"its okay! it wasnt your fault" she said

"b-but" he stuttered

"i said its okay!" she said with a little anger

she turned to see Natsu

"i'm-i'm sorry" she said frowning

tears were about to flow in her eyes, she ran off not noticing the teacher

she ran and ran and ran until a warm hand grabbed her wrist

after she felt that his hands loosening the grip she ran away.

-Time Skip-

Normal POV - at Natsu's mansion

Natsu is the son of the Dragneel's who owns every big time companies in Fiore. He's a spoiled brat who never considerate things and keep things his own way. Sure, he's smart but he hates school so much. He's a natural charismatic playboy who made thousands of girls cry. But for some reasons even though he made many girls cry, the tears of the girl whom he bumped with ached him. It was like a love at first sight.

"what's with her?" he thought. He just cant get her off his mind. Even if its the only first time seeing her. He called her butler and

"Could you search for Lucy Heartfilia's background? i need it" he said

"for what sir?" the butler asked

"just do it okay? no more questions" he said

-Time Skip 3 hours later-

"here it is sir" the butler said

" 3 hours huh? good job! thanks!" Nastu said

Natsu opened the Folder, it shows a cute picture of Lucy Heartifilia

He read what's inside,

"so thats why, her moms dead, and i told her earlier to cry to her mommy. How could i be so stupid?!" he slapped his forehead

"Her favorites: Stars, strawberry, color pink, constellations and sweet things

Hobby: writing novels and singing"

he chuckled, "she's kinda cute" he mumbled

he grabbed his jacket, cellphone and wallet and boom! he had gone to the gift shop

-At the gift shop

"uhmm.. miss do you have.. uhmm.. Music Box! yes!

Music box that shows pictures of the stars and constellations" he said

"we have that sir, please follow me" the lady said

-Time Skip 1 hour later-

" i wonder if she'll like this?" Natsu wondered

he kept staring at Lucy's picture from her background report. He smile when he thought that she so damn cute, without noticing.. his mom has been staring at her for some time now

"hey" his mom Grandine called but he kept staring at her picture. his mom shook her head and left quietly

Until Natsu fell asleep holding her picture

-Time Skip Morning-

Lucy made her way to her seat when she saw a cute gift wrapped in a chibi stars wrapper. She smiled as she read the letter on top of it

"From: Natsu

hey! smile a bit would you? i havent saw you smile yesterday and i thought that maybe i should give you a present like this, i hope you liked it

P.S.: you can open it later if you dont want to right now"

She smiled wholeheartedly while blushong so hard not knowing that Natsu was staring at her from somewhere.

Later on Natsu walked in the room and said " Hi Luce!"

"Luce?" Lucy asked

"yeah Luce," he smiled

"hey, thanks" she smiled at him

Natsu felt like his heartskip a beat. Natsu tried to hide his blush but Lucy saw it

Lucy giggled from what she saw

"hey, your so cute when blushing" Lucy said

Natsu blushed 10 times harder than he did just earlier ago, his heart beated loudly enough to make him think"what if she hears my heartbeat?"

"Hey would you like to eat lunch together?" he asked

"Sure!" Lucy answered while blushing


End file.
